Just Like Old Times
by Psybee
Summary: [Borderlands 2 AU] In which Sir Hammerlock is a Vault Hunter but didn't complete the first journey. Now traveling with the crew from Borderlands 2, they enter the Lair of the Firehawk and Sir Hammerlock reunites with someone he thought was dead. Spoilers for the mission "Hunting the Firehawk".


Author's Note: It's been a very long time since I've posted something. My apologies. My muse is very fickle and real world things have been zapping my motivation. I am slowly trying to get back into form so I can continue with my other stories so expect more short stories from me in the future. That being said, enjoy the fic!

* * *

The rare, quiet serenity of Frostburn Canyon was disrupted by a giant, burning psycho being hurled off a cliff to his death. Five people looked over the edge of that very same cliff's edge and flinched once the psycho's body hit the ice covered ground.

"Ok, who didn't change their weapon," Axton asked gruffly, facing the rest of the group. The shortest member of the group chuckled and scratched his 'hawk. "Hahaha. Sorry amigos. My bad."

The Siren groaned as she reloaded her gun, "Damn it Salvador! Couldn't you hold off knocking him to his death before we asked which way to the Firehawk," Maya stated. "All of these camps are starting to look the same to me. Something tells me we've been duped. And where did Zer0 run off to? "

"I'm angry 'cause we didn't get to loot the guy. But yeah Maya, that plan will work fine. 'Hey Psycho! Which way is it to the bandit hating Firehawk? Why are you swinging that axe at my head?' "

"I'll swing my fist upside your head."

"If I may intrude on this conversation?" The three bickering Vault Hunters quieted and glanced over to the speaker.

"Sure Hammy. What's up?"

"Please do not call me 'Hammy' Axton or I may shoot you 'accidentally'." Sir Hammerlock hummed as he stroked his chin with one hand and grabbed his blunderbuss, Veronica, with the other. "As for Zer0, who knows where he's gone, probably scavenging a camp. And as for that psycho, I do have to agree with Axton. I doubt that fellow would have been helpful at all with his one track mind of 'Kill, kill, kill'. But then again I think if we follow the pinned up psychos, like your informant has told us, I think …"

Zer0 reappeared beside the older man and began to speak, "I've found…"

But his announcement was cut short. Hearing the new voice, Hammerlock's monster hunter reflexes kicked in. He spun on his heel, aimed at the assassin's head and fired without a moment's hesitation. Zero's reflexes were much faster, thankfully. As soon as he saw Hammerlock start to move his gun, Zero pulled his blade and smacked the underside of the blunderbuss' barrel. The blow shifted Hammerlock's aim just enough so that the resulting blast from Veronica missed Zero's head completely and instead hit the ceiling.

Hammerlock let out an annoyed growl and lowered his gun. "Damn it Zer0 one of these days your head is the only thing that's not going to uncloak."

"I found the Hawk's site, albeit you may not live, to see it old man." Zer0 said coldly, waving his sword.

"I say, is that a challenge?" Hammerlock asked. His biotic eye began to glow and he began to reach for the machete strapped to his thigh. Maya stepped in between the two men, playing peacekeeper before swords could fly. "Children, please! Settle down now. You can kill each other after we kick Hyperion off of Pandora. In the meantime, save all that anger for the people trying to kill us and Jack."

Neither man moved at first. That was until Maya's left arm began to glow, a signal she was about to phaselock someone. The men glanced at the Siren and slowly sheathed their weapons.

"Very well," the hunter turned to Zer0, "But at least give us a heads up before you're going to go all stealth like. Now that's he's returned, I guess we can move on to the Firehawk's lair."

Once the monster hunter turned his back turned Zer0 looked at the other, a bold** [WTF BRO]** appeared on his faceplate. The group continued past fire booby traps, countless charred and mutilated corpses and unstable pipes that stretched over large pits of certain spiky death. As they crossed one of the chasms, the cavern shook. Pebbles and dirt rained down on the Vault Hunters. Salvador let out a yelp went prone and hugged the beam tightly.

"Feel that?" The cocky, static filled voice of Jack somehow pierced the loud noise from the seismic activity. "The sound of those earthquakes marks my drills getting closer and closer to the Vault. That's the sound of progress, baby!"

The rumbling continued for a few more moments and then everything went quiet. Everyone got up and quickly scrambled (in Salvador's case, crawled) across the metal beam. They reached the other side just as another earthquake shook the cave and a large stalactite dislodged itself from the cave ceiling. It crashed onto the metal beam, cutting it in half and sending both pieces into the ground below.

Axton peered over the ledge and let out a whistle. "That's one way to make a shish kebab. What I wouldn't give to drop Jack down it."

They continued forward, entering what looked to be the inner sanctum of the Firehawk's lair. But the entire area was empty. The only noise came in the form of beeps from large computer screens that were stationed on one of the platforms. The quiet did not last long. Two psychos appeared from one of the upper platforms and raced towards the five heroes. Before they could ready their guns, a bright explosion, bright enough that it caused the group to shield their eyes, hit the psychos and turned them to ash. The light faded away and revealed a young woman with bright red hair and familiar blue tattoos on her left side.

She smirked and greeted the Vault Hunters. "Sup."

Hammerlock pushed the others aside. "Lilith!"

Lilith opened her mouth to say something but she collapsed to her knees. Hammerlock darted up the stairs and cradled the drained Siren in his arms. A relieved sigh left his mouth when he noticed no visible wounds. Lilith groaned and opened her eyes. "Hey there metalhead," she said with a weak smile.

The old man hugged the Siren tighter; tears were falling from Hammerlock's eyes. He heard what had happened when Handsome Jack had destroyed New Haven and never forgave himself for not being there, for not being able to save Lilith. But here she was, injured but still alive. "I heard…the raid on New Haven…I thought…"

"Just a ruse. Had to throw Jack off my tracks. But I'm fine now. Help me up." Hammerlock sniffed and pursed his lips, still unsure, but when he didn't move fast enough, Lilith began squirm in his grip. "Sorry, I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming." He helped her to her feet. She was still unsteady though leaning on the older man for support.

"Howyadoin'. The bandits call me the Firehawk, but the name's Lilith," the Siren introduced herself, "I'm with the Raiders, like you – I keep the bandits in line so Roland can focus on taking down Jack. Anyway long story, lots of internal bleeding."

Hammerlock looked at her with worry on his face. "You said you were fine!"

Lilith shrugged, "I may have over exaggerated it a-HEY!" Hammerlock scooped her up in his arms and marched towards the entrance of the cavern to where the machines were. "Secure the area and make sure none of those Bloodshots get by. Salvador, follow me as I escort Lilith to the vending machines."

"Hammerlock. Just set me on that crate before I hit you and really injure myself."

"But you're hurt."

"I'm a big girl. And I'm just a bit winded."

"But-"

"You're paternal instincts are showing again," Lilith stated. Hammerlock bit back a remark about how they all needed a parental figure and slowly placed Lilith on one of the crates near where they entered. "Like I said, all I need is a pick me up. Get me some Eridium, will ya? I should have some in one of my strong boxes."

She motioned to the metal shelves and boxes that littered the other platforms. The other Vault Hunters walked off in search for Eridium. Hammerlock moved to join the others but Lilith grabbed him by the collar of his vest and pulled him back towards her.

"Not you. You and I have a lot to catch up on." Lilith rested her head on the container next to her. "So tell me, are you and that Taggart dude still shackin' up?"

Hammerlock grimaced. "I ended that relationship years ago. Of course, if you even bothered to contact me and tell me."

"I wanted to contact you Hammerlock. I really did but Roland decided that me being dead was for the best while the rest of the Raiders gathered the resources needed to fight Jack."

"And now look what's happened: you're injured, Roland has gone missing and that psychotic megalomaniac with a messiah complex has the Vault Key and is ready to unleash whatever is in that vault!"

Hammerlock punched the metal container next to him with his robotic hand, leaving a sizeable dent in it. He turned his gaze away from Lilith and to one of the giant computer displays. Pulling off his glasses, he wiped the remaining lenses on the hem of his vest.

"I shouldn't have left. It was selfish and stupid," he stated in a quiet voice, so quiet that Lilith almost missed it. "But I had to go ahead and write that blasted book. We would still be in New Haven and …and…"

Lilith hopped off the crate with a grunt and hugged Hammerlock from behind. "If there is one thing that I blame you for is not naming Bullymongs 'Bonerfarts' but you must be licking Eridium shards if you think this is because you weren't there. Blame Hyperion. Blame Handsome Jack. Blame Shep Sanders. But do not blame yourself Lynford Hammerlock."

The use of his full name snapped the hunter out of his self-pity party. He quickly broke out of the hug and covered Lilith's mouth looking back at the others and then hissing, "Not so loud. If Axton or Salvador ever heard, I'd never hear the end of it, unless I shut them up permanently of course and that would be problematic."

Lilith moved his hand and smacked him on the forehead. "No shooting your friends. You'll need them to take down Handsome Jack."

"Fine, fine. I guess they are useful. When they're not being complete buffoons," Hammerlock stated, "Lilith?"

"Yea?" Hammerlock leaned over and hugged the woman tightly.

"Thank you."

Lilith laughed and returned the hug. "You can thank me by letting me put Jack's head on a spike and parade it through Sanctuary."

"That request is oddly specific. Consider it done."

"Sorry to cut in on the love fest but is this what you're looking for?" Axton asked as the rest of the crew regrouped on the main platform. In his hand the Commando held an Eridium chunk the size of a grapefruit.

"Yeah, that's the stuff. Give it here. Appreciate it." He tossed the Eridium to Lilith. As soon as she caught the Eridium shard, it began to glow purple and soon disappeared into her body. She let out a happy sigh, shaking the weariness from her arms. Turning to the monster hunter se held out her arms and gave him a grin.

"See Hammerlock, good as new. But enough about me. You're looking for Roland, huh? He's not here-the Bloodshots grabbed him while I wasn't looking. Made 'em cocky, too; they never came after me this hard."

"Well, can you tell…" A series of explosions shook the cavern before Maya could finish her question. On the farthest platform several marauders and one badass psycho.

"THEY'RE HERE! GET EM!"

"Heh. Now the real fun begins. I'll see if I can't phaseblast a few of 'em for ya." Axton threw a grenade at the incoming force. The explosion caused two of them to go over the railing and into the void below but more bandits were making their way in.

"Hey Hammerlock. Just like old times, huh," Lilith asked with a wink and then disappeared from sight.

Hammerlock grinned, readying Veronica for the upcoming battle. "Quite."


End file.
